1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to estimating a location of a mobile device using an estimated trajectory of motion.
2. Information
A satellite positioning system (SPS), such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), typically comprises a system of earth orbiting satellite vehicles (SV's) enabling wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, personal communication system (PCS) devices, and other mobile devices to determine their location on the earth based, at least in part, on signals received from the SV's. Such wireless devices may be equipped with an SPS receiver and be capable of processing SV signals to determine location. However, such a wireless device may be located in a radio-frequency (RF) environment, such as inside a building that does not allow the wireless device to acquire SPS signals. Furthermore, such an RF environment may also prevent communication between the wireless device and entities outside the RF environment, such as cellular towers and/or wireless transmitters, for example. Accordingly, a wireless device may lack a capability to determine its location based on receipt of SPS signals or other wireless communication, depending on where the wireless device is located.